Zoro the bride
by Ho-Ho-Noa
Summary: The Thousand Sunny had an odd visitor proposing to Zoro who was tired of the cook's indecision regarding their affair. Zoro thought he could turn the slight distubance to his own advantage, but how wrong he was. SanxZo, OCxZo. Warnings: Tentacles, Rape.
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers! I'm back with a new fic. A great reader gave me this idea of Zoro being an alien and I kinda like it so I wrote this story. Thanks a lot Mimi Fox Love! This fic is dedicated for you and I hope you enjoyed it.

There's a lot of crack in this one and it was meant to be a one shot but then it became a bit too long so I decided to split it into two chapters. Besides, I'd like to see what u all think about it before I continue further since the story came up quite different from what I imagined it to be.

Please enjoy!

* * *

Title:** Zoro the Bride** (I hope the new title isn't lamer than the original)

Pairing: **SanxZo, OcxZo**

Rating: **M**

Warnings: **Yaoi**, **crack fic**, **swearing**

Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece or any of its charaters. If I did, there would be a lot of SanZo loving! XD

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was just another calm sunny day on the grandline and the Thousand Sunny was sailing smoothly on the blue waters, slightly rocked by gentle waves and the warm ocean breeze blew the happy jolly roger wearing a straw hat, made it flapped lazily against the main mast. The crew were on their regular activities; Sanji was doing a little preparation for snack after lunch in the galley, Nami and Robin were lounging on their lazy chairs shaded by Nami's mikan trees on the upper deck, Franky was on the ship's engine room, probably repairing minor damages or planning a new weapon system for the ship, Zoro was napping against the ship's railing on the port bow, Luffy and Chopper were sitting on the railing with fishing poles in their hands, occasionally making small talks. Usopp who would usually be seen sitting with them while telling them some of his brave adventure tales stayed in the crow's nest to take on his watch turn. He peeped at random objects around their ships with the binocular and would switch to his sniper goggles if the objects caught his attention or raised his curiosity such as a flock of migrating sea birds or school of rainbow fish jumping out of the water surface or even a green octopus who swam in circles on the water surface, like it was lost or don't know where to go. Wait, _green_ octopus? He had never seen an octopus with that kind of weird color before even though the great captain Usopp had sailed around the grandline and fought many of its weird sea monsters bravely. He adjusted his goggles to get a better look at it and gulped. The octopus was quite big, with his keen ability to measure object sizes and distances, the long nosed boy could tell that it was at least about one third the size of their ship. Usopp then spotted that there's a weird man riding it, his face somewhat looked like an octopus and his shaggy dark green hair that pulled into a ponytail made him even more like one. He was sitting on a carriage without a roof placed on top of the octopus' head while caressing his braided green beard idly, like he was planning something sinister (at least in Usopp's mind). Usopp decided to watch them for a moment while praying they'd ignore the Sunny but unfortunately the man and his octopus already saw them and started to make their way to the Thousand Sunny.

"G-guys, t-there's a weird man and his giant octopus heading our way!" Usopp squeaked a report.

"Octopus? SUGOI! Where, Usopp?Chopper, catch it! we eat Takoyaki tonight!" Luffy jumped from his sitting spot, looking back and forth, his mouth already covered with drools while imagining various kinds of takoyaki in his mind.

"B-but Luffy he said _giant _octopus!" Chopper piped out nervously.

"Usopp, where?" Luffy demanded impatiently, the word 'giant' from Chopper only made him more excited since that meant he could eat more meat.

"T-there, ahead of-" Usopp's answer was cut off by both Chopper's frightened scream and Luffy's excited shout.

"Aaaaarghh! Giant monster!" The little reindeer screeched.

"WHAT? It's HERE already?" The sharpshooter joined Chopper's hysterical mode and made the remaining crew members rushed towards the front deck to see what the commotion was about.

"Luffy! What the hell-" Sanji started.

"It's here!" Luffy cheered, ready to launch one of his gomu-gomu attack to knock down the octopus when another voice stopped him.

"Gentlemen, would you be so kind to show the direction to an island?" A big bulky green haired man with weird dark green cloth that looked like a sleeveless kimono and earrings on both of his pointy ears jumped onto the Sunny's deck, gaining the full attention from the crew for a moment.

"Huh? Who are you?" The straw hat boy halted.

"Ah, how rude of me! I'm Zyronophron of Planet Zon-38 and you are?"

"I'm Luffy."

"Luffy. A simple name for a simple being. Nice to meet you, Luffy."

"Watch your tongue, green man. He's our captain!" Sanji snapped at the man.

"He's your captain?"

"Cool! Green-san, are you a merman? You also got green hair just like Zoro! Do you want to join our crew?" Luffy suddenly cheered in awe at the sight of the long dark green hair pulled into a ponytail and the braided beard of the man, completely forgetting the retreating octopus that seemed to rush away from the Sunny.

"Luffy, stop acting stupid! He could be working for the marines." Nami punched the idiotic captain in the face and stopped him from doing whatever stupidity he was about to say next.

"What the hell do you want, stranger?" Sanji demanded.

"I'm not here to cause any trouble if that's what you're accusing me. I came here to earth for a completely different matter." He said calmly.

"He's an alien! He wants to kidnap us and made us his experiment then sucked our brain like jelly!" Usopp, who finally decided to come down now that his nakamas were there, said to the others. His finger pointing accusingly at the stranger and his knees shook slightly. Well, okay, I mean a lot. His knees were shaking uncontrollably a lot from fright.

"No no no. Only a lowly aliens do that. We are not interested in that kind of activities. We finished doing all that centuries ago." The alien said. "I'm in far more greater mission: the mission of love!" He raised his voice poetically and strike a dramatic pose with one knee fell to the wooden deck and one hand reached above his head.

Everyone sweat dropped at that (including Sanji). The alien was even looked more idiotic than their love-struck cook in his love pose with his huge muscular built and long green hair.

"Damn it Luffy! I couldn't sleep any more after you yelled so much!" Zoro finally decided to stomp to the place where everyone had gathered after failing his forty-sixth attempt to fall back to sleep. The others ignored him until he arrived because they were still busy gawking and sweat dropping at the scene before them, torn between rolling around the floor then laugh until their tummies hurt and staring with blank expressions from distaste.

"Who the hell is he?" The swordsman blurted out, breaking the long silence among them.

"I'm Zyro-" The alien started, but stopped abruptly upon seeing the swordsman and decided to cast his eyes up and down Zoro's form instead.

"Well?" The swordsman said impatiently, he folded his arms in front of his chest, not liking the way the man gave him.

"Zoth bless me! I've only came here and my true love came to me by himself!" The alien finally beamed towards the swordsman.

"WHAT?" Everyone shouted at the same time but Zoro's and Sanji's were among the loudest, aside from Luffy's somewhat excited one, of course.

"What the FUCK-" "What do you mean?" "You like Zoro?" "What the hell is this BULLSHIT?" "SUGOI! Zoro got a boyfriend!" Everyone shouted their responds at the same time but Luffy was the only one who was unable to continue his excited rambling due to a shoe sole planted nicely on his face and sent him crashing towards the ship's wall.

"OW! That hurt, Sanji what's that for?" The straw hat boy protested but only received a deadliest glare the cook had ever gave him. Something clicked in his brain and he quickly bowed and apologised to the cook. The last thing he wanted was to be banned from Sanji's cooking until they reach another island.

"Oh. Gomen Sanji-kun, I forgot Zoro's yours haha..." Luffy scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. But he only received another angry glare, if not looked more deadly, and quickly slapped both his hands to his gaping mouth.

"Argh! Gomen Sanji, I forgot I should't say that either!" He added worriedly. He was the only one who knew after he accidentally caught the two boys making love in the galley one cold night and Sanji had threatened him to keep his mouth shut if he still wanted to live or most importantly, if he still wanted to eat. The constant warning glare and the mention of "No Food" threat from the blonde had been working quite well to silence the rubber captain at least, until now. Robin, of course, knew their little secret all along but neither Sanji nor Zoro noticed it since she mostly kept it for herself.

"Luffy, you're _so_ dead!" Sanji growled menacingly low at poor Luffy.

"What? He's with you?" The big man suddenly interrupted.

"No, of course not!" The now purple-faced cook hurriedly said without even thinking first. He wasn't quite ready to announce his romantic relationship with the swordsman openly to the crew, more over to a complete stranger, dammit!

"Ah, what a relieve!" the big man sighed happily. "So I can propose him now! Love, would you give me the honour to be your husband?" He grabbed Zoro's hand and hold it lovingly and oh you couldn't imagine how hard Nami, Usopp, and Franky had to suppress their laughter at how gentle the bulky man grabbed Zoro's battle worn calloused hand and treating it like a princess' soft petite hand. As much as Sanji found the view extremely ridiculous and wanted to laugh out loud, he couldn't. He was seriously expecting some kind of negative reaction from the marimo. Something about the way the big man held his hand while caressed Zoro's skin ever so slightly made his blood boiled. He really wished Zoro would quickly hurled him to the next island in his rage or quickly yanked his hand free to grab one of his swords and sliced him to micro atom-sized pieces or something but he did nothing but fucking stare in silence! The only reaction he showed was a slight twitch of his brow.

What the hell was this? First he got his afternoon nap interrupted by Luffy's and Usopp's yelling and now a green haired freak asked him to marry him after he saw him for five seconds? Zoro was quite surprised he could restrain his hands from grabbing his katanas this long. This stupid man had dared embarrassing him in front of the entire crew! And while his mind considering millions of ways to made sure the stranger suffered a slow agonising death, his eyes glanced irritatedly at the blonde for a moment as an automatic reflect, already expecting Sanji's face that tried to hold back laughter or any other kind of mocking expressions but surprisingly, he found none. In fact, the cook's face that had became very familiar to him showed a completely different expression at the moment. He looked quite pissed and was that jealousy? A smirk grew on the swordsman's face as an idea came to his mind. Quite a good one, he would say.

"Well, let's see... my boyfriend there still seemed uncomfortable admitting our relationship although it's been eight damned months and I'm beginning to think that maybe he's not serious with me so I guess I'll need to think of moving on and consider your proposition Mr. Alien." He slowly said, made sure he said it loud enough for Sanji to hear every single words from his spot. He might as well use this nuisance to his own advantages.

Even the usually quick witted navigator was left gawking from utter shock. The news of the infamous skirt-chasing cook involved romantically with a man was shocking enough for the crew but Zoro's unexpected reaction to the strange man's proposition was completely overloaded their brain to process any objections or even any audible reactions for that matter until the swordsman started making his leave while adding. "Oh and one more thing, you could forget it if you want me to be the wife." He said, mildly surprised by the calmness of his voice as the words flowed out. Roronoa Zoro would never be caught dead being the wife, he's too manly dammit!

His smirk grew wider as he saw the cook's frozen form that made him looked like a wax statue, a very weird-looking one and most likely would end up in a grumpy old janitor's locker with the rest of other cleaning tools to scare some inquisitive brats who happened to wander to the back part of the wax museum and decided it would be interesting to peek on the old man's locker. Zoro seriously struggled to suppress his snickers to minimum at the image and quickly went back to the back of the ship.

"H-He said he'll accept..." The alien trailed off with dreamy eyes.

"NO! He said he'll consider it!" The others corrected, after finally getting over their shock.

But the big man didn't seem to see it that way as he was suddenly dashed and arrived in front of Zoro a split second later and quickly grabbed his hand firmly. The man seemed to have an ability to travel through distances in a blink of an eye, the crew now realised.

"Let's marry now, my love!" He said.

"What? No! I only said I'll-"Zoro blurted out, completely caught off guard but the man, at least three times his size, grabbed him by the waist and lifted the stunned swordsman towards the ship's railing and jumped off the ship all in fluid blurry movements.

"......was the alien just kidnapped Zoro?" Usopp spoke a couple of moments later.

"Where did he go?" Nami whipped her head from side to side cautiously.

"I thought they jumped off." Franky supplied.

"No! We must get Zoro back!" Chopper piped in worriedly.

"YOSH! Zoro we're coming!" Luffy shouted energetically and quickly charged to the side of the ship and jumped. He would have been drown had Franky and Usopp weren't holding the rubber captain right before his feet left the railing.

"You can't swim you idiot!" Everyone yelled angrily at him and an extra fist to the head made the rubber captain _almost_ regretted his impulse.

"Look! They're heading toward the big octopus over there!" Nami shouted to the rest of them.

"He's gonna take Zoro away! Quick, we must go after them!" Chopper cried frantically.

"Bros, we can use the shark submerge III. It's the fastest vehicle we've got." Franky suggested "but only three of us can go."

"Chopper, you're going with us, in case Zoro's hurt. Let's go Sanji. You had been using it for couple of times, you're taking us there!" Luffy quickly said.

"Uh, okay. Let's go!" The little doctor ran with Luffy towards the docking system of the Sunny that located at the lowest part of the ship.

The cook came to his two crew members in lightning speed, literally. The blonde secretly appreciated Luffy's words and thought he could forgive the kid for his slip, probably even thank him later for covering him. But even if Luffy didn't ask him he would make him allow him to come with them. At this rate, he didn't really care about what the others would think. The damned alien had dared to take Zoro in front of his nakamas, for God's sake. In front of _him_! He would make sure to beat up the green bastard until the fact that Zoro wasn't his got into his thick skull then kicked him and his stupid octopus pet back to whatever filthy planet they came from!

"We're gonna kick that alien's ass for trying to take Zoro from us!" Luffy announced to the rest of the crew right before they disappeared though the trap door leading below deck.

"YOSH!" They all shouted in unison.

_Damn straight we will! _Sanji thought furiously.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

The swordsman could barely remember anything except salty water that threatened to fill his lungs in a sudden. The rest of the journey was a set of blurs and the only thing he could remember was the sensation of being dragged in inhuman speed under water. He flailed his arms in order to keep afloat while his legs kicked violently toward the alien who didn't seem to be affected at all, if anything, it only tightened his arm around the swordsman's waist and dragged him further underwater. When all air in his lungs had almost gone and his vision started to fade, his lungs suddenly able to suck air as his body was dragged to the surface again. He wheezed and coughed a lot of water for some time and his senses gradually came back and alerting him of another presence nearby. He quickly moved away and reached for his katanas which he now realised weren't on their normal perch any more and so were his ever present green haramaki.

"Where're my swords?" He growled.

"I left them on your friends' ship. Don't worry you won't need them any more. I will protect you from any danger." The alien said.

"The only one who needs protections is you once I get my swords back."

"I really can't blame you for hating me, but I'm sure I can change that later."

"I wouldn't change even if you torture me to death." The swordsman glared at the man in hatred.

"I didn't take you here to kill you but if you like a little bit of torture game, I have millions of fun ways to do it..." The man smirked a little at Zoro.

"That if you survive long enough, unfortunately I'm going to have to kill you now."

"A fierce one aren't you? I would love to join your little game but we're running out of time. We need to marry before sunset so I expect your cooperation just for a little longer..."

"Wishful thinking, basta-" Before the swordsman could finish, or even blinked, the big man suddenly wrenched Zoro's arms and tied it together behind his back. The same thing happened to his ankles the next split second and sent him stumbling forward. He would've fell if the octopus man hadn't caught him and laid him gently to the ground with his stomach against the floor.

_Damn! How could he move so fast?_

"I wouldn't want any bruises on my gorgeous bride just yet." The man half whispered it to his ears, sickeningly too close and made the swordsman's hair involuntarily stood on end. His hand wandered from Zoro's tied arms to his tense back. The hand then slipped a little under the white shirt to caress the smooth skin underneath for a while before moving slowly to clutch at his firm ass that stunned Zoro for a couple of seconds while heat suddenly crept up his face. "We'd have a lot of fun." The man said to his ear.

"You _sick_ bastard! Get_ off _me!" The green haired swordsman shouted frustratedly, he wriggled and struggled to get away from the perverted touches that already gone once he finished his sentence. He heard retreating steps but when he jerked his head to see, the man was nowhere around.

"Coward! Get back here and fight me like a man!" The teen shouted towards the direction he thought was the door but no reply was given. He then looked around for a while to study his surroundings. The first thing about the room that was hard to miss was the walls, the ceiling, and the floor which were made with the same material of green slick-look material that looked like an animal skin. There's a small round window at the corner of the room that told him that he was in a submarine of some sort, since he could see school of orange fish just swam passed the window. He wasn't exactly recalled seeing a submarine while being dragged in there, but it didn't really matter now anyway. The thing that pulled at his nerves was that he's just being kidnapped before his entire crew mates without being able to do anything about it. It meant his friends probably would have started their effort trying to save him by now and probably would thought that he was weak. No, his friends would know better than that and even if his friends think he was, it was fine with him. It was fine as long as he knew it wasn't true. As long as he knew he wasn't weak and able to save any of them once danger strike. But now he wasn't so sure any more. He couldn't even defend himself from the stranger in the first place. That damned man didn't really showed it, but he sure was fast! He wasn't fast enough. He was weak.

_No! I'm not weak! I can't be weak!_

The swordsman growled angrily at the thought and furiously struggled against the rope, he tried again and again and maybe his mind was a bit too clouded with anger that he used more force than necessary. Soon his entire muscles ached, they were desperately screaming for some rest but still the stubborn rope didn't budge. Seriously, what the hell it was made from anyway? Exhausted, he finally let his body relaxed, letting the dark green floor supported his entire weight. The coldness of the floor against his skin helped soothed him a little. He supposed he might use the opportunity to take a nap as well until his muscles decided to cooperate with him again. Besides, he was sure he would know if the bastard decided to come back so he let his eyelids fluttered close and soon drifted to a dreamless sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oi, are you sure you saw them go that way?" The blonde asked, mildly annoyed.

"Yeah I'm sure. They passed that funny looking coral that looks like a poop! I told you already." The rubber boy said.

"Every corals around here looks like shit! How do you differ one with the other?" The older teen said.

"I don't think they are corals..." Chopper's little voice mumbled to no one in particular.

"No, they're different, Sanji. See, that one is slightly longer and the one next to it is shorter and round-" Luffy explained to his sceptical cook.

"Fine! Just tell me which coral they went through!" Sanji rolled his eyes.

"It's that! ...wait I think the one I saw is a little bit spikier on the edges. Ah, that one! No, wait! It's supposed to be a bit longer and located next to the one-"

"Damnit Luffy! Just decide already!"

"But Sanji, it's really weird... I'm sure that one is not there before!" Luffy pointed at a particular coral that looked almost the same in shape with the rest of the other dark brown corals.

"You're lost don't you?" Nami's annoyed voice was heard through the den den mushi. "Of all people they let Luffy guide them..." Her exasperated voice trailed off.

"N-Nami-swan! I'm sorry I failed you! I promise I'll make it up-" Sanji's apologise was interrupted by the hot tempered navigator.

"Sanji-kun, where are your position now?" She asked impatiently.

"Uh, we're slightly above the ocean floor now, Nami-swan. We're right on the octopus' tail before we're caught in this muddy water."

"Cook-san, can't you detect anything from the sonar?" Robin's calm voice was heard through the speaker of den den mushi.

"Yes, Robin-chan. There are several objects nearby but the water's so thick around here we could barely see more than 3 metres. Wait, there's one object moving closer in high speed... "

"Sanji, _watch out_!" Chopper squeaked, almost at the same time with the shark submerge's rocking movement caused by the unknown attacker. Wait no, they didn't get hit. Sanji's nimble hands managed to save them at the last minute. The submerge ship was still rocking slightly after the unknown object hit the ocean floor.

"What the hell was that?" The cook cursed.

"It looks like one of the corals. Why is it falling from above?" Luffy asked curiously, his head tilted upward in a weird angle in order to look through the glass window above that Sanji was sure no normal person could perform without breaking their neck.

As if on cue, three other similar shaped coral slowly fell from above, not so far from the submarine. The three of them looked up through the upper glass window at the same time and discovered the whole mystery. There, about thirty metres above them, at least four sea monsters were floating still as they poop. Some of the droppings were bigger and rounder, while the other was longer or smaller. The poops, that they had thought as corals were falling slowly and piling up on the ocean bed.

"We're in the middle of sea monsters' shits!" Luffy exclaimed, unsurprisingly in excitement of this new revelation.

While Chopper was torn between excitement and fright at the moment, the cook was definitely not very keen of the idea, more over by the possibility of being hit by a giant filth so he quickly swerved the steering wheel and drove the ship away from the falling shits. They had to dodge some obstacles on their way out and Sanji managed to keep his concentration despite Chopper's panicked screams and Luffy's cheers every time they saw their ship almost crashed onto a dropping. Within a couple of minutes the water around them had became clearer, enabling them to see farther.

"Sanji, look! There's a cave over there!" Chopper told the cook, his hoof pointed at a rocky cliff on their far left. Slightly covered by overgrown seaweeds, there were an opening at the bottom of it. There's possibility that they might had gone other way, but the cave was a bit suspicious and they couldn't have gone that far so the blonde supposed it was worth a try. They drove cautiously through the cave's entrance, expecting any trap or ambush but they found nothing but the cave's dark grey rocky walls around them. The walls grew larger and it ended up on a huge cavern in which a giant air bag was trapped. It created some sort of land surface that separated from the ocean water that enabled their little submerge ship emerged to the surface.

"Huh? This cave isn't filled with water." Sanji gazed at the dry rocky surface of the cave in front of them in slight amusement.

"It's an air bag. The air that trapped created a surface in here even though we're underneath the sea." Chopper said.

"Really? COOL!" Luffy cheered louder than he did when they were almost hit by the last dropping that also had the biggest size.

"Stop shouting to my head, Luffy! You're giving me a headache." The cook grumbled to his hyperactive captain.

"Hey! Look there! It's the octopus!" Luffy exclaimed suddenly, pointing to their right.

"Damnit, Luffy! What did I _just_ tell you about not shouting?" The blonde yelled back at the boy.

"Cook-san, I see you found the octopus." Robin said through the den den mushi.

"Hai Robin-chan."

"Do you see the stranger? Be careful, he could move in inhuman speed."

"No, not yet. We're going to sneak and see what we could do. Hai~! Robin-chwan is so caring!"

"You better act quickly. I don't think we have much time left." Usopp's voice told them.

"What, you think he'll kill the marimo?" The cook enquired.

"Err no, but we think he's about to-uh, do something equally bad."

"What might that be? Torture?" Chopper joined in the conversation, his face showed a deep concern.

"Um... no. I mean, it could be considered as such, but-"

"Just beat that man and bring Zoro back!" Nami's voice butted in.

"Aww, come on, Usopp! Tell us!" Unfortunately, the conversation had caught Luffy's interest and now he was too curious to drop the topic.

"Captain-san, we had agreed not to tell you, especially Cook-san, but I think it was too late now. I read about this species from planet Zon-38 somewhere before, and if what he told us was true, that he's marrying Swordsman-san, that means he's going to take him back to his home planet soon"

"WHAT?" the three of the straw hats at the end of the line shouted in unison.

"After he finished with the marriage ceremony." The archaeologist finished her explanation.

"They called that a ceremony? more like serious molestation to me..." Usopp's voice was heard in the back ground.

"Shut up Usopp! We shouldn't tell them!" Nami scolded him.

"Huh? Usopp, what molestation?" Something in Sanji's voice made the poor sharpshooter's forehead wet with cold sweats.

"...uh, well Robin told us to-"

"That's okay, Long nose-kun, I'll tell him. Cook-san, their wedding ceremony mainly involves sexual contacts in their true forms." Robin said bluntly.

"Wha-" Chopper began, eyes as round as saucers.

"Sex? Oh..." Luffy cooed knowingly.

"Eh what? You mean you know what that word means, Luffy?" The reindeer doctor jerked towards Luffy. He and the rest of the crew had assumed the word was foreign to their innocent rubber captain until at least a couple years to come.

"Huh? Sure! Na-err, someone taught me that." He grinned proudly. Everyone on the other end of the line went dead silent. All heads turned towards the navigator who was suddenly emitting huge aura of powerful killing intent through out the galley where they put the den den mushi in.

"PERVERTED MOTHER FUCKING RAPIST BASTARD!" Sanji's curses were suddenly exploded through the den den mushi, making most of the straw hats in the galley jumped in surprise while trying to cover their poor ears at the same time. Then silence filled in for several moments until Luffy broke it.

"Naa Sanji, don't yell that loud. You almost made me deaf!" Luffy whined but the cook didn't respond.

"I'll-I'll fillet him with my bare hands! I'll skin him alive and-feed him to his own pet before I made takoyaki out of it too!" He continued furiously. Luffy and Chopper could even almost see great flames surrounding the chef's figure.

"O-Oi Sanji-kun..." Usopp started cautiously.

"Sanji-kun, don't worry. Zoro is strong, he wouldn't get him that easily. The most important thing now is you all move quickly and carefully." Nami took over the den den mushi from the sharpshooter. Even though the news of the cook's and the swordsman's relationship was still quite surprising to the crew, they all decided to react neutrally for the time being.

"H-Hai, Nami-swaaaann!" with that, the cook was instantly back to his normal love-struck mode.

"Let's beat up the octopus first!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Looks like it's sleeping. I hope it didn't see us before." Chopper said nervously.

"No, I don't think it did, Chopper. I'll take us to the shore so we could sneak closer." Sanji told them.

After they made sure their submerge ship was hidden between some sticking out rocks that had purple moss in the surfaces, the trio carefully got out and sneaked to the shore not so far away from their spot. They hid under a rock to study the area for a moment to make sure there was no one in sight besides the sleeping octopus.

"All right Luffy, Chopper, stealth is the most important key here. After we found the marimo, we can beat the hell out of them. Got i-" Before Sanji could finish his sentence, he saw Luffy already marching toward the enemy.

"Goddamnit, Luffy!" He hissed while quickly went after the captain. Luckily, the octopus seemed to be in a deep sleep that it didn't hear the approaching steps of Luffy's sandals against the humid surface of the cave ground nor the noises Sanji's soles made while running towards him. The soft sound of running hooves followed suit behind the previous two foot steeps.

Then suddenly Luffy made an abrupt stop, making the blonde almost bumped onto him but he managed to stop on time. Chopper wasn't that lucky and let out a little 'Oof!' while bumping onto the cook's leg. Before Sanji could scold him, Luffy whispered to them with his hand pointing at the mid part between the octopus' closed eyes. "There's a door on its head!" The boy's eyes gleamed and his mouth gaped wide in total awe. Chopper's expression mirrored his idiotic captain in an instant while Sanji rolled his eyes in annoyance seeing the younger boys' reaction at the round medium sized door that had exactly the same green slick surface as the octopus' skin. Had it not partly opened, none of them would be able to spot it in the first place.

"Let's get moving, the marimo's probably being held in there." He said. They climbed one of the animal's front tentacles that surprisingly wasn't as slick as it looks and easily sneaked in through the suspicious door. As soon as they entered, a familiar voice was heard through some sort of invisible speaker from the ceiling.

"Ah, just right on time. Now that the honoured quests had arrived, we could start immediately." The alien's voice announced.

"Get your hands off_ me_, you freak!" The swordsman's angry growl was heard through the same speaker.

"Zoro!" Luffy called.

"Luffy?" The swordsman answered but the alien had turned off the communication line.

"Ohoho now that your dear friends are here, the ceremony could be started!" The man said.

"Fuck you!"

About half an hour ago, the floor in the first room Zoro was in had suddenly disappeared when he almost succeeded freeing himself of the rope not long after he had woken up. It was so sudden, he didn't even have the proper chance to shout as he fell to the unknown depth. The surface below seemed to appear as suddenly as the disappearance of the one above him. He grunted upon landing shoulder first and he was sure the bone inside would've been broken if he hadn't landed on a relatively soft surface. The fall, however, had given him advantage as it caused the rope ripped in one part and made it easier to snap. He only needed to pull it towards opposite directions twice to free himself. Then he quick-scanned the area around but there's nothing beside blood red see-through veils that hanged from the high ceiling in circular formation around him. On the ground, also in circular formation, at least twenty small yellow-green orbs were placed surrounding the spot where he fell, brightening the dimly lit room with its soft glow that made the swordsman felt a bit weird. The dark surface under him felt soft and slick. The swordsman shuddered in disgust when he felt it pulsing against him, like it was some kind of live organism. His first instinct was to get out of the odd circle, but the floor below his feet moved, causing him to fell every time he tried to stand up. Was it just him or was the whole room started spinning? Finally he settled with both knees supporting his body, one hand clutched the short green hair on one side of his head while the other helped levering him up against the floor. He shook his head as if trying to chase away the nausea and blinked hard for several times before staring at the orb's glow to help him focus, but it did nothing else other than making his stomach sick with its strange neon yellow green light. The longer he looked at it, the sicker he got but when he tried to look away from the sickening glow, he couldn't. The next second he felt his body collapsed limply to the ground as a shadowy figure appeared at the outer side of the orb circle and watched him.

"Don't fight the light, it'll only make you feel worse. Just give in..." The familiar voice of the man said soothingly.

"Fuck off!" Zoro wanted to snap at him but his head and stomach were killing him. It was somewhat felt like a hangover, a very bad hangover, and since Zoro didn't really experienced with hangovers before, it felt much worse. He felt like throwing up and his head was pounding so much he couldn't tell whether he was lying or standing.

"Yes... that's right. Just sleep... you're tired aren't you? sleep..." The man spoke gently. His eyes fixed at the swordsman's every movements like a hawk. A smirk appeared on his face when the other's eyelids finally closed.

to be continued...

* * *

So, what do you think? Is the plot too weird? I'm trying the best I could to keep the straw hats in characters, hope it's working...

Thanks for reading and don't hesitate to leave a review. I'd like to hear what you think :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again sweeties! Sorry it took me longer to update this chapter. I've been struggling to get an appropriate ending and (phew) you couldn't believe how hard it was to spin the small events together to get a nice ending (despite it was being written for a crack fic). At least, it's hard for me since I'm not exactly good with words despite my love of telling stories.

I kinda like this ending and hopefully you all would enjoy this little fic. :)

I forgot to mention it earlier, but I'd like to use this opportunity to thank Grace121 for her wonderful fic that got me realised that tentacles are so damn sexy! XD

* * *

Pairing: **SanxZo, OcxZo**

Rating: **M**

Warnings:** yaoi, violence, torture, tentacle rape, cracks, lots of swearing**

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or make any profits from this fic. I'm poor.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"I won't forgive you if you hurt my nakama! Did you hear that, old man?!" Luffy shouted towards the ceiling but there was no reply. They couldn't hear the man's or Zoro's voices any more.

"Looks like the communication line is turned off." Chopper said.

_That filthy bastard!! I'll kill him if he dare harming the marimo! _The cook gritted his teeth furiously.

"Let's go!" Luffy ran, leading the three of them through the only corridor from the first chamber that led them to four smaller corridors on its end.

"We need to split up. Any of us should go back and check the last corridor once finished looking at our first corridor. If you still find none, go to the other two corridors until we find Zoro, got it?" Sanji told the younger straw hats who nodded at him and quickly headed towards different corridors. The cook chose another corridor for himself and quickly rushed through it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Goddammit!" The blonde cook grumbled as he ran his way back through the third corridor with still no result. Chopper and Luffy would probably had started fighting the octopus man in the last corridor and it made Sanji pissed to be the last. The main character usually was given the change to beat the crap out of the villain first for messing with his lover, damn it!

"What's wrong with this fucking fic?!!" He shouted frustratedly towards the ceiling which only answered him with stupid echoes. "fucking fic....fucking fic... ucking fic... ucking fic..."

Also, the hero would usually arrive before the bad guy got his hands on the hapless victim. But Zoro wasn't a hapless victim, he was strong as hell even though Sanji would never admit it out loud. The swordsman was usually the one who would show up to save his nakamas, just like the cook. They were both the top fighters of the crew after all, aside from the straw hat boy. But seeing how easy the alien took the green head away from them, he couldn't help but feel a bit worried. What if Zoro couldn't defend himself when the man tried to do something to him? And if the man turned out to be not as strong as he seemed, what if he cheated or tricked Zoro to get what he wanted?

The blonde could only pray Luffy or Chopper had arrived there before the octopus man did something terrible to the green head.

_Please just be safe, Zoro..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The swordsman woke up to find himself still inside the same weird ring of orbs. The nausea had subsided but he still felt unwell. He looked around and found that everything was still the same as before except the cloth he was wearing now. He frowned when he noticed his white shirt, black pants, and boots had been replaced by emerald green long sleeved robe with intricate silver lining on the front part. No pants or shoes.

"Oh, my love. You look so good in the wedding dress!" The octopus man appeared from one corner of the room and beamed, face blushing while his hand rushed to cover his bleeding nose. "even

though personally I prefer not to put anything on you!"

"You pervert!" Zoro growled, instinctively clasping his thighs together. The feeling of air travelling freely between his legs made him well aware of the pants' and underwear's absence and it made his face blushed involuntarily. "And I'm _not_ your bride! We're not even of the same race. Don't you have another merman to chase?" He continued while trying to sit, but found that his body was still lacked of energy and settled to laid back momentarily.

"Merman? I'm from planet Zon-38 and so do you."

"The hell? I haven't even ever heard of it!"

"You didn't know? Every bride from our planet are sent to other planets for us to find when the time is right."

"What made you think I'm one of your so called brides?! First, I'm a fucking male, secondly, I'm a human, and third, I'm a _male_!" the swordsman growled heatedly. This guy was either crazy or retarded to mistook Zoro's physique as a female, most likely the latter, Zoro thought.

"It's your hair and now that I know it's your natural color... (he glanced at the small patch of green down there that made Zoro blushed deeper from anger and shame) I didn't have any more doubts to take this relationship to the next level."

"What relationship?! We just met a few minutes ago, you crazy perv!" Zoro finally managed to shift to sitting position after his fifth attempt, but he had to put great amount of energy while doing it since his body felt as heavy as lead.

"Oh please my love, don't be so angry with this revelation. I know it's too much to take it all at once but believe me, I'm your true love!"

"Shut up! What have you done to me, bastard?!"

"It's the Zolvanite orbs. Only Zonians are affected by its glow. Now you believe me that you're one of us?" The man asked.

"Screw you!!" the young swordsman gritted his teeth.

The octopus man ignored him and snatched a small vial from a table nearby then drank the bright green liquid in it in one go. Not a minute later, the swordsman could already began to see the effect. The bulky man slowly transformed into a monstrous shape standing on eight slimy tentacles instead of feet and his torso where his hands were had grown shorter. His body turned pale greenish with grey speckles all over his slimy skin surface. The eyes and mouth was still there but the nose had gone completely and the braided beard had turned into tiny tentacles that hanged on his now invisible chin. Overall, it was quite a disgusting sight to see.

"What the-" The swordsman couldn't stop staring in complete distaste.

"Shall we?" The creature chuckled a little and came closer towards Zoro. The annoying voice of the man was the only thing that was still exactly the same.

"Come any more closer and you'll be a dead octopus!" said the green haired teen.

"Ohoho I don't think so..." The sickening gleam in the creatures' dark eyes made Zoro tensed. Whatever things the disgusting creature might be thinking to do to him, it would happen soon and he wouldn't be able to stop it until somehow he found a way to get rid of those weird green orbs.

_I must get out of this circle!_ The green haired teen told himself, forcing his body to get on his hands and knees to crawl out. It was much easier be said than done for it took all his might just to get on his hands and knees to support his body. Crawling forward was a whole different level of difficulty. His right hand and feet had to support the left parts, and the other way around in order to move forward while maintaining his balance. It was all about sufficient amount of strength and maintaining balance, things that his body was lacking at the moment under the interference of the orbs.

He could hear the creature slithered through the floor with his slimy tentacles while coming closer towards him. He didn't bother to turn his head to see since his vision wasn't dependable anymore. It would only made his nausea worse since he could see was blurry image of the green room, the dark veils, and the yellow-green blinding light all around him. He managed to crawl to the edge of the orb circle despite all that but once his hands touched something round, smooth, and cold, yellow-green lights blinded his vision and his body collapsed almost instantly. A sudden strange prickling sensation appeared through out his body as if he was being pricked by millions of tiny needles and he could feel in his every cells and muscles, that the small orb was robbing every warmth and energy his body possessed as it connected to his palm. Everything that occurred after was happened within seconds but it seemed to be played in slow motion to the swordsman while his body collapsed and crashed onto the cold floor. The deafening sound of his fall echoed in his skull as his vision went white and all he could hear next was the loud harsh breaths of his lungs and his heartbeat against the floor. All other sounds were lost at that short period of time.

Slimy cold tentacles wrapped around his mid section and turned him slowly around to face the ceiling. "There there. That's what you got for not being obedient." He shook his octopus head disapprovingly at the languid body. "I better get it started before you do other reckless thing."

The octopus man started by moving around the swordsman in small circles while mumbling a weird phrases as if performing some ritual dance. Once finished, he took off the green robe from the swordsman to paint foreign marks on his forehead, chin, down to his chest and lower abdomen with a glowing green liquid before he did the same to himself. He stopped briefly to admire the view and snickered like an idiot creature that made the swordsman wanted nothing more than to beat the hell out of that crazed octopus' face if only he wasn't so dizzy.

"B-bastard...!!" was the only word he could mutter. Clearly it wasn't enough to illustrate his frustration towards the man but damn, he really didn't have the energy to translate his whole anger into words right now.

"Where are you, damn alien?!" A voice called out.

"Ah, here comes one of your dear friend. Let's invite him in." Zyronophron went out of the orb circle and headed towards one side of the room where a kind of mechanical panel with small screen and strangely shaped glowing buttons stood on one side of the room. The man pressed some of the buttons then suddenly one side of the room's wall disappeared to show the corridor where Luffy was.

"Welcome, welcome!" Greeted the alien.

"Zoro!" The boy shouted once he saw Zoro lying on the floor behind see-through veils.

"What have you done to him?!!" The raven haired boy yelled angrily at the alien but soon realised his transformation. "_Eh?_ Y-you can transform into an _octopus_?!!"

The alien swore he saw an awed expression on the boy's face for a moment before it was replaced by determination once more. The boy might look like a simpleton but apparently he wasn't as stupid as he looked. At least he knew when to act like an idiot and when not to.

"Octopus man, …..how do you poop in that form?" The alien's jaw instantly dropped to the floor at how serious the boy's face was. So he was an idiot after all! How the crew accepted the boy to be the captain was beyond him.

"Luffy?" A small voice called along with the approaching sound of running hooves.

"Chopper!" Said the rubber boy. "They're here!" He told Chopper who soon shifted his attention and followed the boy's finger that pointing towards the other room.

"Zoro!!" He squeaked when he saw Zoro on the ground with an octopus monster close by. Not to mention the fact that his green haired friend was all bare under the somewhat see-through veils. Even though the details were vague under the dark veils, he could still saw the first mate's poor state of clothings.

"Now, now. Would you two calm down? You're in the middle of something sacred here." The alien started.

"Let him go, octopus man!" Luffy clenched his fists and glared at him.

"You're not invited here to talk, boy. You're here to witness our marriage." Came the reply.

"I don't care! I'm here to beat you up!" Said the rubber boy, "Gomu-gomu no Pistol!" He launched an attack and charging towards the enemy at the same time. Chopper turned his form to heavy point and followed his captain but suddenly Luffy's fist bounced back in mid air followed by his whole body and crashed to the wall behind them.

"Augh!!" He cried, but of course that didn't stop the stubborn rubber captain of the straw hats.

"Eh?!" Chopper stopped abruptly to watch for the second time Luffy bounced back in mid air as if there was an invisible barrier that preventing them from entering the room.

"It''s like he put some kind of wall to block us!" Said the reindeer.

"That's right. You don't think I will take any chances to let you mess up with the ceremony do you?" The alien smirked victoriously, "Even a hundred angry sea monsters won't be able to break it, so why don't you all just sit tight and be a good guests?"

"Thehhre you are! Whhere's- where's the damn fuckhher?!" Another person was running towards the two straw hats, he voice sounded like he was just been running like mad.

"Ah, another one arrives." The alien cooed.

"_YHHOU!!! _Whhere's your stupid master?!" The blonde hollered.

"What?" The alien blinked.

"Ah said, whhere's tha motherfucking greehhn basthhard master of yhours?!!" He repeated impatiently but the creature only blinked again at his question. A couple of good second passed in silence before the blonde realised something.

"Hhuh? Thhatshimh??!"

"Sanji! Take slow deep breaths and rest yourself a bit. You could choke to death!" Chopper who got into his doctor-mode squeaked in panic. Sanji rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to argue, but his tired lungs made him changed his mind and did as he was told.

"Do you feel better?" Chopper asked the blonde cook.

"Yes, thanks Chopper." He patted the small doctor gratefully.

"Don't thank me, you bastard!" The reindeer yelled but jumped and danced a little in obvious joy.

"Now if you don't mind gentlemen, we'll carry on with the wedding."The alien announced. He really didn't have time for this.

"Sanji, why did you think that's not him?" Luffy asked the blonde curiously.

"Well, he looked like a brainless animal, so I thought he's one of his pet or something."

"Really? he looks the same to me." Luffy retorted.

"You mean he already looks like an imbecile before?" The cook's comment made the alien's vein popped out on his forehead.

"Hey!! Listen when someone is talking to you!!!" The alien barked at the three straw hats who were currently sitting cross-legged on the alley way and chatting casually like they were waiting for the rain to subside on the street side or something.

"Shut up!!!" They shouted back in unison.

"Ok! you have two options, octopus man. Refuse to surrender our friend and got killed in five seconds or free him in five seconds before we eventually kill you!" The cook stood up and resumed his angry cook fighter-mode.

"Isn't that the same thing?" Luffy scratched his head in confusion, completely puzzled by Sanji's words.

"Actually there's a slight difference, but the result will be all the same for him." Chopper said.

"And why would I do such idiocy? There's an invisible wall in front of you and you would need an intelligence as high as mine to enter, which I reckon wouldn't happen in a million years." He chuckled mockingly at them.

"You think you're clever, bastard? Messing with us is proof enough to how low your intelligence level is." Sanji snapped back.

"Why, isn't this the lover boy in denial himself? Too bad you're a little bit late to correct it." The octopus man chuckled while touching the green head's cheek slightly with the tip of his tentacle. Zoro squinted slightly at the touch before turning his head away in distaste.

"Don't you dare touch _him_, you disgusting perv!!" The simple gesture was enough to send the blonde on edge. He charged towards the man despite the warning then as suspected, crashed onto the invisible wall and fell hard on his ass. But he quickly got up with renewed strength and determination. The sight of the green head lying motionless on the floor made him saw only red and he fact that he was completely naked wasn't helping either. Luffy soon started attacking the wall as well as Chopper but the door didn't seem to be affected at the slightest.

"What a stubborn friends you have... never mind them. Now where were we?" The alien asked, nonchalant, turning his attention back to the swordsman. His slimy tentacles caressed Zoro's face slowly down to his heaving chest then slid down to nudge slightly at his crotch.

"G-Get off!" Growled the swordsman. He slapped the tentacles off of him and tried to squirm away from the touches but easily being stopped by the the man's strong arms.

"But I'm just warming up, my dear bride."Whispered the alien teasingly. He straddled the young man, pinning his upper thighs with his weight. One of the alien's hand held the struggling arms above the swordsman's head while the other free hand roamed over the well toned torso under him. His hand then slipped lower to clutch the green head's crotch while one of his tentacles slid teasingly between the man's inner thighs and caressed lightly at his entrance.

"No!!" The swordsman could feel his face heated up in an instant, knowing exactly what was coming next. Unfamiliar feeling of mixed panic and disgust filled the green head's mind from the knowledge that he was going to be raped by the man-octopus abomination. He pulled and wrenched his trapped arms franticly, struggling to pry them from the vice-like grip when he felt a thick finger suddenly entered him and sent his back arching from the painful intrusion. "Argh!!"

"It won't be hurt that much if you don't struggle." The octopus man pushed his index finger deeper until it was fully buried to its base, ignoring the green head's cries of pain. He stopped briefly before pulling the finger out slightly and thrust it in again with faster pace. After repeating it several times, he added a second finger to the tight ring of muscle and then the third.

"Uuhn, fuck!!" Cried Zoro. He writhed and struggled to suppress throaty moans when the fingers made scissoring and thrusting moves alternately.

"Y-You _BASTARD_!!! I swear if you don't stop it right away I'll-" Sanji's enraged shout was heard between the loud noises of Luffy's and Chopper's furious attacks towards the wall.

"Damn it! Why won't it break?!! _Gomu-gomu no Cannon_!"

"Zoro! _Kokutei Roseo_!"

"Oh my, look at how worked up I made you." The alien licked his lips and pulled out his fingers from the swordsman's entrance to clasp at his erection. He tightened his grip while one of his tentacles slid in between Zoro's ass and thrust in forcefully.

"You _sick_ basta-AARGHH!!"

"Why don't you relax and try enjoying it? Your body seems to love it." The man squeezed hard at his balls that caused a pained yelp escaped the green head's mouth then he clasped his big fingers around the erection again and pumping it in a fast pace. The tentacle thrust in sync with the pumping hand as it got faster and merciless that finally sent Zoro to his climax. The green head moaned painfully loud when his seeds spurted all over the big man's hands and his own lower abdomen.

His vision turned white in the afterglow while his chest rose and fell erratically from the exertion. Sweat covered all over his body that suddenly began to spasm as a result of breathing difficulty. The big man, realising his distress, pulled a small triangle-shaped medallion that was hidden under the tiny tentacles of his lower face then put its surface on the swordsman's chest. All of a sudden Zoro felt a warm relaxing sensation spread into his exhausted body. The fatigue and the pain was gone almost instantly and his breathing became even. He could hear himself humming soft and low in contentment as his muscles relaxed and his mind became clearer while warm flow of unknown energy flowed back to his body. Unfortunately, the alien quickly removed the medallion before his body could gain more strength. He didn't want the green head ruined the fun by fainting so soon.

"Clean it." The alien pushed his hand that was smeared with cum into the green head's lips. The swordsman turned his face to the side in reflex but Zyronophron quickly removed the hand he used to cuffed Zoro's wrists to grab at his jaw and kept his head still.

"Don't make me force you." He pushed the tentacle still sheathed inside the other man in warning and made him gasped inaudibly.

Seeing that he didn't have much choice, he finally obeyed and licked the fingers with short awkward stokes. The taste of the cum on his tongue made him frowned in disgust and he tried hard not to think where the fingers had been as he licked their sticky length.

"That's it... good boy...." The big man purred in approval.

He shoved his fingers deeper in silent demand for them to be sucked, almost choking the swordsman in the process. His eyes observed every movements of the man's facial features under him as he began sucking. Of how his cheeks became hollow as he sucked, of how his half lidded eyes watched the fingers while his warm wet lips closed in around them, and how the three golden earrings on his left ear chimed softly with every tilting movement of his head.

The alluring sight reminded Zyronophron of his temporarily forgotten urge that was now screaming for immediate release. He pulled back his hand and shifted his position to spread the green head's legs and held them around the part where his tentacles met his torso. Something that looked like another tentacle came out from between his front tentacles, a big dark red tentacle with blunt tip and size as big as a grown man's arm. It looked very hard and stiff, unlike the other tentacles and the green head's eyes almost bulged out in horror when he realised what it truly was. He was sure there was no way in hell that huge thing would fit in him without ripping his insides apart!

The loud noises and angry curses from his three crew mates while trying to break through was still heard but from the sound of it, none of them were going to succeed breaking in any time soon and he in his current state wouldn't have any chance against the alien either. Unless.... if he managed to steal the strange medallion from the big man. If the green orbs around them was the cause of his weakened state and if the alien came from the same planet just like he did, it should affect him too. He must be using something to block the effect and the dark medallion was the only logical explanation. With the hope that his guess was true, Zoro had to brace himself if he was going to set the plan into motion. He knew the alien had the ability moving in impossible speed so he needed to create a distraction long and close enough for him to snatch the small object from the man's neck. As much as he loathed the idea, it was the only way he thought could be working. If this was his only chance, he wouldn't let anything get in the way, even if that meant he would have to suffer both physically and mentally. He let himself being pulled closer by the waist towards the alien and kept his breaths even as much as he could for what was about to come next.

The swordsman could barely feel the intruding tentacle sliding out before something blunt and impossibly hard poking on his entrance and pushed in without warning. It shoved deeper than the green head could've imagined it possible, forcing open his inside to the point of impossibility and made his head jerked violently backwards while a pained groan escaped his tightly clenched teeth. His entire muscles tensed achingly and his hands clenched so hard until the blunt nails dug deep into the skin. It was unbearable. He couldn't even feel hot tears flowed down his flushed cheeks or his whole body trembling as his tight ring of muscle was brutally forced to fit around the width and the length of the intruding cock. Yet he refused succumbing to the pain and let out a single tiny scream from his mouth. Thin line of warm blood trailed down his severely bitten lips. He shut his eyes tight and concentrating on his breathing while waiting his body to adjust. It was a miracle he didn't pass out but he was sure as hell he's bleeding in the inside.

The alien growled low in pleasure as he pushed his cock in until it was completely sheathed. The tightness around him made him see stars but it was hard to move so he stopped briefly to let the swordsman's body adjusted to his size. The young man's gorgeous body trembled visibly, his sculpted neck and torso was glistening with sweat and his chest heaved up and down, causing the alien's cock pulsed painfully in need. Somehow he managed to restrain himself a little longer until he felt he could move easier inside the green head. He began to move back and forth slowly. His front tentacles wrapped around the green head's mid section while another tentacle helped his hand securing Zoro's thighs around his waist. He fastened his pace and soon he was pounding at the body under him with increased force, sensing that he was close to climax, making the swordsman let out muffled groans from his throat. With a couple of final deep thrusts, the octopus man finally came forcefully inside the swordsman, letting out a long contented moan before collapsing partly on top of the man. The room's air was thick with sweat and cum.

Both men were still panting from exertion when Zoro grabbed the big man by his facial tentacles and pulled it slightly. Their eyes met and locked for a moment, glint of disgust and loathe flashed in the young man's dark green eyes for a split second but his face remained unreadable. Then he lifted his head and pulled the octopus man's face closer into a kiss. It was a short hesitant kiss at first but soon the octopus man return the kiss eagerly and began pushing his tongue between Zoro's lips, requesting an entrance. The swordsman cringed at the idea but let the keen tongue slipped in and explored his mouth cavern. It took a lot of concentration to ignore the small slimy tentacles that caressed and poked at his cheeks and neck, or the broad hand that roamed his chest and teased at his left nipple, or the slight thrust of the man's hip while his cock that was still buried deep inside him began to pulse back into hardness. The green head focused his attention solely on his hand while it carefully made its way towards where the medallion were. Once he felt the cold metal between his fingers, he snatched it with as much power and speed as his arm could muster then threw it away as far as he could onto one side of the room. The alien's mind seemed to be too clouded with lust and failed to react until it was too late. His body had already began to be sluggish under the influence of the orbs around them. He tried to pull away from Zoro but the green head refused to let go and slowed him down with his entire weight, preventing him from getting out of the orb circle before he became as weakened as the swordsman.

Meanwhile, the three straw hats had stopped their fierce attacks towards the invisible wall to catch their breaths. They're bruised and exhausted from attacking the wall they couldn't even see but still the wall didn't show even the tiniest sign of cracking.

"Damned wall!! It's like fighting an invisible daruma wall!" Luffy laid on the floor, his tongue out while he panted like a defeated dog.

"The more we attack the stronger it bounces us back." Chopper said, his condition as miserable as the rubber boy.

The exhausted cook only stood in complete silence and slowly reached at his jacket pocket for cigarette but then remembered that he had just finished the whole pack a while ago. Watching his lover being raped by the octopus man while he couldn't do anything about it made him smoke like a speeding locomotive. His brain had shut down and his emotion took over his judgement since he saw Zoro cried in pain for the first time. All the other things that happened after that was hard to remember besides his own shouting while he blindly kicking and punching at the wall until his injured body screamed to be allowed to rest. At that point when the extreme fatigue had forced him to stop and his physical strength had reached its limit, his logic came flying back to him.

_Daruma, huh?..... the stronger we resist the more powerful it resists back._ Thought the cook.

…_.What if.... what if we don't resist at all? _

_What would happen? _

He lifted his hand to touch the invisible wall absent mindedly and his eyes widened in surprise when he saw his hand easily passed through it. He took a few steps forward to make sure it was real then suddenly he was already on the other side of the room. Chopper and Luffy blinked at their nakama for a couple of good seconds before realising what had happened.

"Sanji, you're _genius_!!!" His two younger crew mates cheered with eyes gleaming wide in amusement. But the blonde's attention wasn't on them at the moment, he turned and rushed towards the two struggling figures inside the circle of hanging veils and small glowing orbs.

"You really ruined the fun, little demon. Now why don't you keep still for a while so I could finish the bond?" Zyronophron snarled at the swordsman. One of his hands held an opened silver cuff-like necklace while the other hand half-strangled the young man. He settled to finish the ceremony first before getting back the medallion from the corner of the room by sealing the silver necklace around Zoro's neck and claimed him as his mate. Though weakened, he still got the advantages since Zoro had been inside the orbs circle much longer than him.

The green head barred his teeth at the call name. "Not in a lifetime, asshole!!" He managed to spit between strangled coughs. Struggling in vain, his hands were clawing frantically at the big man's arm that threatened to block his pipe hole from sucking air.

The alien laughed a crazed laugh as a clicking sound of the necklace around the green head's neck was heard. "Haha! You're now bounded as my wif-_Aauughh!!!_" A very powerful blow was sent to the side of his skull, followed by a loud cracking sound of his skeleton that caused the big man fainted before he even collapsed to the side. The necklace were instantly snatched open, as his hand that was still had its fingers around the silver metal followed the body's fall to the ground.

"_I object!!!_" Growled a very angry blond cook.

"Bastard." Was the only curse that managed to get out from the blonde's tightly clenched teeth. He had the strong urge to pounce at the big man and kill him right then and there but cancelled it when he saw the octopus man's tentacles and Zoro's lower limbs were still tangled at each other. The cook hurriedly kneeled beside the green head, lifting his head and cupped his cheeks tenderly with the same hand that punched the alien to the world of unconsciousness.

"Zoro! you alright?" The swordsman was still concious but he looked pale and his eyes unfocused.

"Zoro...?" Sanji lowered his worried face to mere inches apart from Zoro, drawing the pair of green orbs to slowly look at his blue ones but no words came out from the green head's lips.

"Zoro, can you hear me?!" he repeated.

No respond. _Say something damnit! Please say something!_ The blonde screamed inwardly. It felt like he had been waiting forever until the green head nodded his head slightly. The cook exhaled a sharp relieved breath and quickly grabbed his head and shoulders into a tight embrace.

"Thank God! I thought you were-" Sanji pulled apart briefly only to hug the green head again. "Damn it, don't scare me like that!"

"Zoro, I'm so sorry. I-I couldn't get here in time.... I'm-this is all my fault, I'm sorry...." The blonde tightened his embrace and pressed his face tightly against Zoro's cheek, wetting it with the warm tears he hardly even noticed pouring down from his eyes. Or Maybe it was Zoro's tears that wetted his cheeks, it's pretty hard to tell when there wasn't enough lighting on a room. Probably they were both crying. It was a pretty emotional situation anyway, so it wouldn't be very surprising.

"S-Sanji,"

"If only I spoke the truth, none of this should've happened-if only I wasn't so cowardly- C-can you forgive me?" The blonde kept babbling between silent sobs.

"Stop,"

"I know sorry is not enough, but please don't tell me to stop until-" He would understand if Zoro wasn't ready to accept his apology but he wasn't going to stop now.

"No, s-stop pulling ....'s hurt..." Said the frowned swordsman. Sanji lowered his gaze to the alien's tentacles that were still tangled around Zoro's abdomen. The cook gently put the green head down to untangle the tentacles. He removed all of them except one that looked a bit different from the others. Upon closer inspection, he noticed that it was inside Zoro. The size of it made him cringed and boiled in anger realising how much pain the perverted alien had put his marimo through. He looked up at Zoro, waiting for his direction.

"J-just take it out!" The green head avoided Sanji's gaze and his face flushed red.

Sanji tightened his grip and did what he was told carefully. He cringed in horror to see the length of the thing that went inside the green head and quickly let go when he realised that it wasn't a tentacle at all as it was still dripping something dark yellow and sticky from its blunt tip. He kicked the alien's body away from Zoro (deliberately a lot harder than necessary), then quickly covered the swordsman's lower half with his black jacket.

"Sanji, how is he?" Luffy's worried voice was heard. He and Chopper had came in not long after the cook. Luffy was about to stomp in and beat the octopus man senseless but Chopper stopped him, saying he wasn't a threat anymore. He told Luffy that Sanji needed some time alone with the first mate so they remained outside the veils until Sanji called them. The rubber boy agreed since he knew the reindeer doctor was more eager to run towards their nakama himself. It was his first instinct as a doctor to worry about his crew's well being after all. It felt so wrong to deny it and his small hooves were fidgeting nervously, but still he restrain himself from jumping inside.

"He's okay. Come in and check him, Chopper." Sanji replied while hurriedly wiped his wet cheeks.

"No, get me out of here." Zoro grabbed the cook's wrist. Sanji nodded, for the first time obeying the green head without a word. He usually wouldn't grand any requests from the first mate, even when the marimo asked very politely (which he never did!) except, of course, when the word 'sex' and 'Zoro' were involved. But this time it's different. The swordsman could ask anything and he would do it right away. He'd probably even kicked a lady if Zoro asked him to. ...Well, not really but you know what he meant!

The cook scooped him up gently. He might looked quite muscular and strong for his young age, but Zoro was not as heavy as the cook had thought, in fact, Sanji could carry him without a lot of troubles. The swordsman looked awkward and shifted uncomfortably for several times on the blonde's arms but soon decided to not think about it. Sanji carried him bridal style was definitely not good for his image but there were times when you're too tired to actually care of other people's thoughts. Besides, his rear probably couldn't make it if the cook carried him on his shoulder or carried him piggyback style.

"Wait, get the medallion before we go." Zoro suddenly remembered.

"What medallion?" Chopper enquired.

"A triangle medallion. It's his source of energy. I threw it near the wall in the room." The green head explained.

"Ok. we'll get it!" Luffy said and then went back to the room with Chopper. A short moment later the two younger straw hats came out with the small object.

"What about the octopus man?" Chopper asked the cook and the swordsman.

"Let him rots!!!" They said grudgingly.

They got out from the alien's submarine-octopus and found out that the animal had woken up from its slumber. They stared at each other for a couple of minutes, daring their opponent to go forth but once Luffy jumped while screaming 'Takoyaki' and prepared to sent an attack with his devil fruit ability, the big octopus visibly squinted and swam away as fast as he could. It turned out that it was as cowardice and timid as Usopp despite its intimidating size. Luffy tried to stretch his arms to catch it, but the green octopus was already propelled itself deep underwater before the captain could lay a finger on it. Chopper had to turned back to his guard point to drag the rubber boy into the Shark Submerge since he was having a momentary mental break down, lamenting over his escaped meal and refused to move forward. Once everybody got into the little submerge, they headed back toward the Sunny. Thanks to Chopper's tiny form, they could fit Zoro who was instantly fell asleep on the back of the Shark Submerge's passenger seat.

The rest of the straw hats came running to greet their friends with smiles and relieved sighs knowing that everyone was safe. Chopper, as usual rushed the most wounded patient to be carried to the infirmary for immediate treatments.

"Oi, you don't have to handle me like a freakin' glass." The green head said to the cook who was clearly trying to move as gentle as he could while he took him to the infirmary. It nudged his swordsman's pride a little bit but secretly he was thankful to the blonde since a tiny shake was enough to make him winced. He squeezed his palm on the cook's shoulder lovingly, a gesture he often used to show his lover his appreciation. The blonde flashed a smile but didn't say anything.

"What's wrong?"

"Um... nothing."

"What? Tell me."

"...well, I was wondering that maybe.... you-I-uh-we-uh.... nevermind."

"Just say it, cook!" The first mate snapped, but they were quickly being interrupted by the little doctor of the ship.

"You can leave now, Sanji. I need some more room to treat him." Chopper shooed the blonde by pushing him slightly to the door.

"Zoro, uhm... I-uh, will you... uhm, willyoumarryme?" The blonde finally dared to speak out.

"...._WHAT?!!_" The straw hats who were all gathered near the infirmary shouted their shock.

"Hadn't you heard it? Sanji just asked Zoro to marry him." Luffy's loud voice was heard soon after.

"We know that, Luffy!" Everyone yelled back.

The blonde felt the strong urge to just fled to the galley as he felt everyone's eyes on him. He couldn't believe he had chosen the most awkward timing, not to mention that he was standing on the doorway when he decided to say it. Could he be more idiotic than that? Marriage proposal supposed to be done in the most romantic way a romantic soul of a cook could think of but there he was, blurted it out under the sick bay door while the doctor was chasing him away. He kinda expected that the first mate would yelled his rejection the moment he heard it and kicked the blonde out of the room himself. Hell, he himself wasn't even know that he would be ready with that kind of serious commitment. But he just had to say it. He had thought he lost the marimo in that short period of time and suddenly he realised he didn't know what to do if he really lost him.

"Is he having a post-traumatic stress or something?" The first mate suddenly turned to Chopper and asked with a flat face, making a vein popped out on the cook's head.

"I don't think so. You're more likely to suffer from it, not him." The reindeer replied as a matter of factly.

"Well he got it from me then." the swordsman said simply and made the reindeer and the rest of the straw hats sweat dropped (minus Luffy).

"It's not infectious, you idiot." Luffy popped his head inside the small room. "Unless you pee in the same toilet." he continued seriously.

"Where the hell did you hear that from?! That's even more idiotic!!" Everyone bellowed.

"Hey! We're supposed to talk about me!" The cook interrupted, totally loosing his patient.

"Yeah! Bros, stop interrupting and let cook-bro gets his answer!" Franky raised his big hand in such a dramatic move, stopping everyone from continuing their pointless argument and draw their attention back to the cook and the swordsman. The blue haired man signalled the slightly nervous cook to continue.

He took a slow hesitant step forward and stopped briefly. All pair of eyes was on him, urging him to go on with their silent stare and adding unwanted pressures to the already nervous cook. It was too late to take that back though. With several deep breaths, the cook pulled himself together and advancing towards the swordsman who was lying awkwardly on the sick bed. He could see that the green head was as nervous as he was. He took the young man's hand into his own and cleared his throat. _Here goes..._

"...Will you... Will you marry me, Zoro?" He looked intensely at the swordsman who only stared back. Mixed of unknown emotions appears on his eyes.

One minute passed... everyone fixed their eyes on the swordsman and held their breaths, waiting for an answer...

two minutes... the crew still held their breaths and stayed still on the door way...

two and a half... They still waited tensely... something flickered on Zoro's face, but he kept silent... could it be?

three.... Luffy and Usopp began twitching and had to inhale some air...

Three and a ha- "_ARE YOU FUCKING NUTS??!!!_" The green head roared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

three and a half months later....

"Nami-swaaannn, Robin-chwaaann!!" Sanji twirled his way towards the girls who was lounging comfortably on the upper deck as usual. The shade from the mikan trees spared them from the bright sun and the breeze helped cooled down the temperature around them. The girls only giggled and thanked him as he served them with their third refreshment that afternoon.

"It looked good on you, Sanji-kun." Robin praised the beautiful silver ring on the blonde's finger. It has simple clean carvings that complimented the tiny tourmaline stone placed on its top. It glowed the same clear dark green color as the swordsman's eyes. Zoro had the exact same ring on his tanned finger, only the stone was a clear aquamarine that constantly reminded him of the cook's beautiful ocean blue eyes.

"Why, thank you Robin-chan! Nami-swan's exceptionally fine taste in jewellery really is astounding!" The blonde sang happily, causing a wide grin on the navigator's face. She had helped Zoro picked the design when he asked her to lend him some money to buy engagement rings a week ago at the small town on the last port they were stopping. At first, the green head didn't tell her what it was for, but after a long series of pushing and blackmailing, it was revealed that Zoro decided to propose their cook into an engagement after a long contemplation following the event three and a half months before. She also had actually let him borrowed the money with the lowest interest she had ever charged anyone before (or at least that's what she claimed she had), which was still insanely high according to Zoro but he supposed it was the most generous offer he could get from the highly money-driven navigator. She kindly accompanied him to the finest jewellery store in town too. Last night the swordsman finally man up and proposed the blonde in the galley (not very romantic, but he couldn't lure the cook without him being suspicious to the front deck, under the blanket of stars as he had planned a week before).

That was the main reason of Sanji's particularly good mood today and everyone on the ship knew what caused it right away once they saw the ring on the two love birds' fingers. Almost everyone at least. Shortly after a festive lunch in the galley, a terrified scream could be heard coming from the galley and reached the crow's nest where Zoro was having a comfortable nap. The first mate cracked one eye open at the crashing noises that followed Luffy's screams. The rubber boy must've tried stealing something expensive from Sanji's kitchen that the cook made him screamed like that. With a long lazy yawn, the swordsman quickly fell back to sleep again.

**End**

* * *

Hmm, it turned out slightly longer than I had expected and way more explicit too...

Comments, critiques, suggestions? I'd like to hear what u think so please don't hesitate to leave a review. :D

Thanks for reading!


	3. epilogue

Hi dear readers! I decided to make a short epilogue for this fic about the crew's reactions upon knowing Zoro has alien blood in him that didn't get to be mentioned in the last chapter and also just to explore some SanjixZoro goodness after the previous chapters. Enjoy!

Thanks for those who read, reviewed, favourited, or subscribed an alert for this fic!

Rating: **T for slight swearing**

Warnings: **light** **slash, crack, curses, **and** behold fluffiness ahead!**

* * *

**Anchor**

The rain poured heavily on the Grandline where the Thousand Sunny sailed that afternoon. Nami had announced that they were nearing an autumn island in the morning and had said that they were likely to be caught in the rain later that day. The rain was heavier than Nami had predicted, however, and it forced the straw hats to remain under the cover of the galley where they had just finished a typical noisy and messy lunch filled with hearty laughters, eager chattering, clanking noises of forks and spoons, noisy munches, jokes and colourful curses.

The rain had started before lunch time and it turned heavier while the crew were eating. The drizzles turned into pouring water from the sky and the wild wind blew the raindrops violently against the porthole glasses, making them rattled in protest. The sea, luckily, wasn't affected much by the weather since the wind didn't posses as much strength as in storms and enabled them to sail steadily through the soaking rain. They had tied up the sail and Franky had set the ship on a straight course earlier so they wouldn't need to keep an eye on the rudder constantly since the navigator had already set the ship towards the island's direction according to her log pose.

With the help of four extra reluctant kitchen hands of the male crew members (Luffy excluded since everyone knew his natural talent of breaking things), the table had been cleaned and mountain of dirty dishes was washed clean in no time under Sanji's supervision and constant yells (and kicks, if necessary) while the cook prepared a hot refreshments and small snacks as their rewards for helping out in the kitchen (the rubber captain for staying put on his butt without touching anything and the two ladies for simply being their heart-meltingly beautiful selves). It worked effectively to keep Luffy on his seat and not causing more chaos, although the side effect was unavoidable as pools of drool kept forming on the table where Luffy put his head and Sanji had to told him to wipe it with tissue towels constantly as not to spoil everyone else's appetite.

Soon, everyone was seated back on their seats with their own preferred beverages (hot chocolate, milk, tea, coffee or cola) and hot oven-baked butterscotch cookies with chocolate chips sprinkles on their plates. They were lucky to have one hell of a cook on their ship and it was like at these times, no matter how simple the cooking was, that the crew would truly felt appreciative of having him on their crew. Everyone enjoyed a few sip of their drinks and ate the cookies in comfortable silence except, of course, the bottomless pit hole named Luffy who noisily munched five cookies at once in his mouth while everyone was only on their first or second bite.

Sanji had anticipated it and the cookies for seconds were already started baking in the oven while he sat with the others. He glanced around the table to make sure everyone was enjoying their drinks and caught the swordsman had dozed off with both arms folded as a pillow on the table, empty mug and dirty plate were already put aside. He couldn't help but smile at the the sleeping green head while he snored softly at the end of the table, just opposite of him. Who thought a glass of warm milk would affect the homicidal ex-pirate hunter like a sleep inducing drug? He had asked for a bottle of booze but the cook had stubbornly refused, saying that it would ruin the taste of the cookies if served together (Sanji was mildly surprised he didn't argue about Franky's cola). In truth, he was worried it would affect Zoro's well-being by drinking too much alcohol and tried to limit it by only allowing alcohol after dinners. It was a miracle the swordsman had never suffered any illnesses and able to recover quickly from injuries with his recklessness over his general health. The blonde would always had a good excuse to come with his strict limitations that the plant head hadn't notice the real motive, _yet_. He would surely try to cut off the cook's access from his precious cigarettes in an instant _if_ the marimo knew. He had long ago objected to his addiction to smoking.

"So, Robin, did you find anything about the strange medallion yet?" The navigator asked Robin conversationally while munching a small bite of her cookie. It's been a few weeks since their weird encounter with the octopus-man alien that had kidnapped their swordsman in sole purpose of mating him then taking him to his home planet. Luffy had took the medallion from the alien and gave it to Robin for investigation and safekeeping but the whole experience was just too sensitive that the crew hadn't mentioned about it again ever since. Or at least they tried not to talk about it in front of Sanji and Zoro, considering their status as lovers. Although each of them knew that things would need to be discussed further to prevent it from happening again. Sanji was more than eager to find out more from the archaeologist, he knew he needed to know as much as he could get if he wanted to make sure it won't happen again, no matter how unpleasant the subject was, or how it suggested his over protectiveness side that he wasn't aware of having (especially towards certain manner less arrogant green head he called marimo).

"Well, actually I found several facts that I wanted to tell you all..." The raven haired archaeologist put down her cup and answered slowly. Her blue eyes glanced briefly to the snoring swordsman and her lips curled up slightly. "And since Zoro-kun is asleep, I don't see why not do it now while waiting the rain to stop." Robin looked at Sanji briefly, asking for silent permission that was granted by the cook with a nod. She had told Zoro first about her findings and he asked her to not tell the others in which she argued otherwise saying that the facts were crucial to the crew if they were about to face similar enemy in the future thus she had to inform them as fast as she could. He finally agreed with her and she told him she wouldn't reveal it while Zoro was around. That was the least she could offer to not adding more discomfort to the green head and he appreciated it.

The cook noticed Robin's quirk of kept using 'swordsman-san' when calling Zoro merely to see his brow twitched every time he heard the pet name mentioned. Sanji thought that the green eyebrow's twitch was due to the feel of guilt or even slight jealousy, considering Robin had started calling the others by their names since Enies Lobbies, except for Zoro. Everyone knew that the swordsman had been bluntly showing his reluctance since she joined the crew, which always made Sanji wanted to kick the rude marimo in the head for suspecting an honourable and kind lady, and whether the two had settled the 'dispute' between them, the cook didn't know. But the fact that she would use his name when the green head wasn't around or she knew he wasn't listening might be an indication that she was opening up towards him too, in a way.

The rest of the straw hats looked expectantly towards the corner of the table where Robin was seating. She sipped her hot black coffee calmly and smiled when she saw the younger member of the crew's eyes grew wider by the second, their curiosity peaked by the lack of immediate response. It was another quirk of hers and it never failed to amuse her.

"It was made from a rare metal known as Arconium and it was the only thing known that could make the user immune to the effect of Zolvanite orb; the yellow-green orbs that could weakened the Zonians, such as Zoro-kun." She continued.

"So... is he really an alien?" Usopp asked hesitantly.

"Considering how strong the orbs affected him as Chopper-kun has said, yes." She said. "Only Zonians are affected by its glow, or at least that's the only explanation I have at the moment."

"Shugooooiii! Ah haffha chool phhirtshmhate!!!" (Sugoi! I have a cool first mate!) Luffy cheered through a mouthful of cookies. Now seriously, what could be cooler than having an alien first mate? If you were Luffy, you would think the same too. Although it would be hard to decide if compared with one piece or the atlas bugs back at Jaya island... Those bugs were sooo cool!!

Sanji wanted to kick the boy for literally spraying the table with drool coated cookie crumbles from his mouth but cancelled it since Luffy was sitting on the opposite side of the table and safely out of the cook's sole's reach. The other reason being he wasn't really in the mood to beat something _yet_.

"Well... That explains his physical endurance against diseases and resistance to extreme surroundings, but... one thing is still puzzled me," Chopper turned hesitantly towards Sanji and Robin who looked back expectantly waiting for the little reindeer to continue.

Chopper blinked his big round brown eyes nervously and regretted his question but knew that it was too late to swallow it back by now as every pair of curious eyes was on him. "Er... I mean, they're both males, so it didn't make sense biologically." He finished.

"Yeah, it kept me wondering too. At one point I thought that... well, maybe..." Usopp stopped and glanced at the sleeping Zoro then to Sanji timidly as if the cook would jump at him for saying whatever he was about to say.

"What?" Nami urged the sharpshooter impatiently.

"Um, that Zoro was actuallyafemale." He said the last part rather too quickly and hurriedly hid behind Luffy, which was not a very wise decision considering Luffy was on the top of Sanji's table manner lesson list (a.k.a. Sanji's 'meal time idiots to kick' list). The cook had became rather overprotective over certain green haired swordsman after the encounter with the alien a few weeks back, although he tried to restrain it in front of the marimo himself. Fortunately for Usopp, Nami had spoken out right after him, and draw everyone's attention to her.

"Yes, it could be. I mean, compared to him, Zoro does have smaller frame and …cuter look. We just didn't know it coz it's different from humans." She said while studying Zoro for a moment. Sanji didn't know whether he should be proud or jealous by his orange haired goddess' remark. His Nami-swan was actually thinking Zoro was cute! That uncivilised marimo with no sense of fashion whatsoever was considered cute by a beautiful lady! It nudged his self esteem a little bit and he was tempted to ask which one of them was cuter but decided that the circumstance wasn't suitable for that kind of question.

"Or they both could be hermaphrodite." Robin supplied.

"Wha-? You mean Zoro-bro has two genitals?" Franky asked bluntly.

"Well, only he and Sanji-kun know that, I suppose." She calmly replied, completely unfazed by the gaudy comment. Only Nami and Usopp had the decency to blush slightly at what she was suggesting. Every heads abruptly turned towards the blonde on the table's edge whose face instantly turned into an interesting shade of red.

"What's a herm-er-afro-bite?" Luffy asked.

"Uhm... well-uh" Sanji stammered a little at the others' questioning gazes. He wasn't sure whether it was just him or the others had completely missed how private the question was.

"N-No, he doesn't!" The cook said, finally snapped under his nakamas intense gazes and instantly breathed out in relief once everyone looked away.

Silence reigned the galley for a moment until Robin spoke.

"Same sex marriage is common in some cultures, it could explain the alien's behaviour towards Zoro-kun." Said the archaeologist. The others seemed to be quite content with the explanation and didn't think the necessity to discuss the matter further, much to Sanji's relief.

"What's herm-afro-bite?" Luffy decided to pipe in. Usopp and Nami gave the rubber boy a straight face but didn't supply him any answer. The galley turned silent once more. The rain outside had subsided into a light drizzle and the wind grew weaker.

"If Zoro's an alien, can he turn into an octopus too?" Luffy asked suddenly. His eyes gleamed in excitement at the possibility.

"_Eh?_ He could do _that_?!" Usopp butted in. Chopper decided to join the excitement and beamed in awe at the idea.

"Uh... I don't think so, Luffy. One of us would've seen him otherwise." Nami argued.

"B-but, _WHY NOT??!!_" The three idiots protested, total disappointment contrasted their previous expression and made the others sweat dropped.

"How 'bout moving in lightning speed? The alien could do that, that means he could do that too!" Usopp added.

"WHOA~!!! So cool!!!" Luffy and Chopper beamed once again but quickly turned down by the archaeologist.

"I suspect his home planet's gravity was at least four times stronger than earth's. That could explain mr. alien's incredible speed which Zoro-kun doesn't posses assuming he was born and brought up on our planet." She reasoned.

"_WHA~?!! Nooooo!!!_" The trio wailed in sorrow. Sanji rolled his eyes at their reaction. As if marimo wasn't cool enough in their eyes. The crew knew how the three youngest straw hats idolised Zoro in every way, especially Chopper. He was like his big brother that he wanted to grow up like (only God knew why). Robin giggled softly behind her coffee mug that she brought before her lips while Nami and Franky shook their heads slightly with amused smiles curving up on their faces.

"Ok! One more question! How long do you think Zoro's age would be?" Luffy asked cheerfully, turning the conversation into some sort of guessing game.

"Uh, dunno. Probably around three hundred years?" Said the sharpshooter which apparently didn't seem to impress the rubber boy enough.

"No, I think it would be at least a thousand years!" He argued seriously.

"A thousand years?!" Chopper exclaimed with widened eyes.

"I know why he wanted to be the greatest swordsman! He needed to safe his home planet from an evil swordsman king who captured his people and made them slaves." Usopp started telling the other two his made up tale. "Of course the other reason he came here was because he needed Captain Usopp's incredible skill to be able to defeat the enemy."

"Eh, Usopp, _really_?!!" The little reindeer and the captain gaped widely in awe. The rain had stopped momentarily and the dark clouds breaking up, showing a patch of pale blue sky above. Nami had decided to go back to drawing maps on her desk, bringing a hot tea pot and a cup with her, followed by Franky who was heading back to his small workshop bellow deck. Robin excused herself shortly after, most likely heading for the ship's library.

"And then what would they do after they defeat the evil king?" Luffy asked curiously.

"Zoro the greatest swordsman become the new king and he would ask The great captain Usopp to be his general and then they go back to his home planet using an octopus-like space ship and would never be seen again."

"Never be seen?! Is that a good thing?" Chopper enquired.

"Sure! It's just that they would never go back to earth until they are needed again!" The sharpshooter assured him. "Let me show you the sketch of Captain Usopp and Zoro the greatest swordsman fighting monsters together." He began leading the two straw hats towards the deck, leaving Sanji and Zoro on the galley all the while continuing his tall tale to his two eager listeners.

The blonde cook gathered all the dirty plates and mugs to the sink and began washing, unaware of the sound of approaching footsteps from behind. A pair of warm arms hugged him gently followed by a yawn next to his ear.

"Damn, marimo, don't sneak on me like that." The cook chided half heartedly. The marimo's warm body against him made him cosy and he leaned back more.

"Were you... listening to the conversation?" Sanji asked absent mindedly while finishing the chores.

"Hn? Only the last few bits. They shouted so much, I couldn't sleep any more." Zoro grumbled lazily and snuggled into the crook of Sanji's neck. "I feel like sleeping again now, though." The green head squeezed the cook affectionately with both arms, a silent invitation to join him. The air was crisp and cold after the heavy rain and sleeping sounded like a good idea.

"Sounds good. Let me finish first." Said the cook but Zoro had already pulled him towards the storage room. "Oi!" He tried to protest although his body didn't show any resistance and let himself being guided inside the small room. They had put a makeshift mattress and big old blanket behind the row of crates and barrels on the corner of the room, just enough for the two of them if they ever wanted to spend time in private. The temperature was slightly warmer inside when the door was closed. The cook would usually put two big sacks of potatoes against the door since the room didn't have a lock from the inside. It would be enough to hold an intruder for them to get decent should anyone tried to come in during their intimate moments.

Zoro had already curled under the warm blanket when the cook decided to join, being a lazy marimo he was. Sanji smiled at the sight, he always loved watching his marimo sleep. He shed off his tie and black vest and loosen up some upper buttons of his orange stripped shirt then kicked off his shoes before sliding in beside the green haired swordsman. He circled his arms protectively around the green head's waist and pulled the body closer to him while he breathed in his scent. Zoro's scent was like a combination of steel, musk, and mint all in the right amount that made it quite addictive (at least in Sanji's personal opinion). The swordsman leaned in further into the embrace and wrapped his free hand on the cook's. A small smile was gracing his features and he let out a contented breath. The rain had started to fall again, the air grew colder and the two straw hats drew their bodies closer towards each other in search of more warmth.

"Zoro..."

"...Hn?"

"...Nothing" A slight pull of his arms and a grunt were all he got instead of a reply.

"Lazy ass …....oi, zoro" The cook called the snoozing marimo again while running his free hand through the slightly ruffled moss green hair. Said marimo only grunted in respond.

"What would you do after you defeat Mihawk?" Asked the cook.

"...dunno yet. How bout you after 'all blue'?" the green head asked back.

"I guess... I'll stick around for a while before settling down somewhere..." said the blonde.

"Hmm, I was thinking to return to my home planet and never come back but I thought you wouldn't have someone to piss off with your nagging" Zoro quoted a phrase from Usopp's tale jokingly, and was rewarded with an elbow poked to his ribs. "So you're pretty much doomed with me forever, cook." He finished, while trying to squirm away from the cook's attacks.

The statement made the blonde's heart skipped a beat and millions of butterflies fluttered inside his stomach.

"Lucky me," The blonde tried to sound sarcastic, although he wrapped his arms tighter around the green head and pulled him in closer.

"Oh yes, you are." The swordsman turned around, facing the blonde and gave him a light kiss on the lips.

"I would have to put up with your face then."

"Hn, that too." Zoro laid down on his side and began closing his eyes again. A small grin displayed on his face and he clasped their hands together. Sanji pulled the green head closer and tangled their legs affectionately.

"I guess I could do that..." He murmured, placing a tender kiss on the edge of Zoro's lips but it seemed like the lazy marimo had fallen asleep as his breath became deeper and steadier. The rain had gotten heavier and the wind gained strength as it began whipping the raindrops against the Sunny. Thunders clapped in the background and upset waves began to crash harder against the ship, making it rocked slightly.

The cook looked at the serene green head's face one last time, for a moment finding it hard to believe that the warm cuddly marimo in his arms was the same person with the battle crazed ex-pirate hunter then he put his head closer, breathing in the scent of the short green hair. The green head wrapped his arm tighter around his waist. Their bodies so close he could feel the other's steady heartbeat against him, like a sweet lullaby. The world ahead of them was crazy and wild but it didn't look so bad as long as they had each other to hold. As long as they were each other's anchor they could survive throughout many storms and be stronger.

* * *

I was inspired by my friends' conversation about being each other's anchor and I thought it was very moving. Love you guys!

Hmm, I tried to be slightly poetic too there in the end, hope I didn't screw up...

Thanks for reading! Erm, review please?


End file.
